Undying?
by Avalon and Shayden
Summary: What would happen if Undyne won against the Human, but didn't realize the full consequences of their transformation used to defeat them?


"You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!", spoke the eye patch wearing, she-fish captain of the royal guard, Undyne, in her new, more powerful form. She raised her spear and attacked the Human before her with renewed determination.

The fight began as the captain's magic turned the red soul of the Human's to green to hold the them in place as she fired a barrage of magic spears at them from four sides. The Human blocked the attacks with ease, with only one spear finding its mark.

 **51/56 HP**

The human attacked, their ballet shoes each finding it's mark with each kick.

 **21,509/23,000 HP**

Undyne smiled a sharp, toothy grin as the battle continued. The wind around them began to howl as she attacked again with the same attack as before, nothing held back. This time two of the spears made it through the Human's defenses.

 **41/56 HP**

The Human took a moment to recover from the damage before striking again with quick footwork.

 **20,081/23,000 HP**

Undyne struck again. Same attack with the same determination. No spear made it through this time.

 **41/56 HP**

The human grinned a murderous smile. Their face looking less and less like a person, and more like...something else. They struck again.

 **18,674/23,000 HP**

Undyne decided it's time to change tactics. The next attack began with several slow moving spears. The Human scoffed at how slow and how easily blocked these new spears were...until they started coming in from all sides in overwhelming numbers. They didn't get through unscathed this time, but the green magic holding them in place was now gone.

 **21/56 HP**

It was the Human's turn now.

 **17,225/23,000 HP**

Undyne smirked and began attacking once again. With the Human free to move around, individual spears are now appearing from all directions at any time, all aimed directly at a single target. The Human weaved through the first few attacks with ease but before they realized it, they were cornered. Unable to dodge fluidly from the attacks, the Human took on more damage.

 **11/56 HP**

The Human didn't waste any time delivering another blow of retaliation against their aggressor.

 **15,860/23,000 HP**

Undyne raised a hand and two walls of spears formed on either side of the Human. From where Undyne stood, individual spears started to shoot forward towards their target. The Human dodged this attack with little effort, seemingly taking comfort at the chance of a breather and joy in getting another chance to attack the stubborn fish.

 **11/56 HP**

They struck again at their unmoving target.

 **14,222/23,000 HP**

 _Time to finish this._ The walls closed down and the Human was surrounded in a circle of rotating spears closing in towards them. They didn't move fast enough to escape Undyne's wrath.

 **0/56 HP**

 **You win! You get 0 EXP and 0G!**

"I-I did it?" Undyne exasperated. She looked at the dead human before her before she started staring into her open palm in shock, "This power...it's incredible! Who knew Determination could be so powerful. I-I...have to go see Alphys, she must be worried sick". Undyne clenched her fist and ran, as fast as she could, to Hotland.

Along the way, in Hotland, she stopped at an empty vendor stall that still had snow on its roof, somehow. The smell of ketchup and puns was unusually strong here. _Where is that numbskull when you need him? I know he just lost his brother, but he shouldn't disappear on us._ Not pondering it any further, she turned to face the bridge nearby and started to cross.

Alphys' lab was just across the bridge, but the heat of the lava below was dehydrating and weakening her quickly. Undyne felt the effects of the heat almost immediately, _Must...get there. I can't fall here. I have DETERMINATION!_ Each step she took was made harder by the rising temperature within her armor. It was as if lead weights were attached to her entire body. The armor seemed to get heavier with each step, but also with each step, Undyne's will to fight harder grew stronger and stronger as she got closer to the Lab up ahead.

Finally, with much effort (DETERMINATION!), she made it to the Lab, panting and sweating profusely. Undyne banged her armored fist into the sliding door, causing a dent in it, before it could open. However, it only opened only about 3/4 of the way, as the dent in the door kept the one side from closing, forcing Undyne to squeeze though in her bulky armor.

"Alphys? Are you here?" The lab was lit, but it took Undyne a second to see where her friend was.

In front of a large computer monitor, a short yellow drake in a lab coat turned to face Undyne with tears of joy fogging up her spectacles. "O-oh Undyne! Thank Asgore you're all right!" exclaimed Alphys. Undyne tried to run to her friend, but, suddenly, she felt her remaining energy leave as she started to collapse forward.

"Undyne!", Alphys shouted as the heroine landed on the floor and drifted into unconsciousness.

"Nnnyyggg..."

"E-easy, U-u-undyne." Undyne looked around. She was on a bed in her usual clothes in a dimly lit lab that she has never seen before.

"Ugh, where am I, Alphys?", asked Undyne.

"You're in the True Lab, it's just under my own Lab. J-just lie down Undyne, you shouldn't s-s-strain yourself so much". Undyne felt weak all over. Her strength, her Determination, all of it felt weak. It was a strange feeling considering that her strength seemed limitless before she got here. Maybe it was from dehydration? Hotland was always tough on her body whenever she visited because she couldn't properly handle the heat with her armor on. _Maybe all I need is some water._

"Hey Alphys, can you get me some water?"

"O-of course! Right away!" Alphys scurried off to another part of the lab, out of sight of Undyne. Undyne, although weak, felt restless in this room. She felt like she was unwelcome here. Or was it just an unwelcoming place?

Alphys came back with some water, "H-here, this should help." Undyne went to grab the water, but, with no strength in her hands, the cup fell and it crashed into a thousand pieces.

"O-oh, dear! L-let me clean that up". Undyne didn't know why, but she felt weaker all of a sudden. More so than she already was, like she hit closer to a rock bottom that she didn't know about. She decided to check her stats to see what was going on.

 **12,731/23,000 HP**

 _Hmph, guess I should heal up...somehow._ "Hey, Al? Do you have some powerful healing items I can use? I need to patch myself up."

Alphys looked up from her cleaning, "Oh? A h-healing item?"

"Yeah, the best you got."

"S-sure. I'll get some more water too." Alphys finished cleaning the mess from earlier and scurried off again, but she stopped and looked back at Undyne with worry lining her face. Undyne raised a hand and gave a thumbs up and a smile. Alphys blushed and smiled back before disappearing through the doorway.

Undyne felt the unwelcoming presence again, but this time it didn't bother her so much. Still...now she can't shake the feeling that she just missed something. Something important. She squinted her remaining eye as she raised her hands up above her head and stretched. _Meh, it's probbably_...a sprinkle of white dust in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She stopped stretching and watched carefully as it fell gently onto the floor where it mixed with some of the water droplets still there. _Wait, where...?_ Her eye followed the trail up to the ceiling, but nothing was there that could have caused it. _Hm, maybe it's nothing?_ She raised a hand to summon a magic spear to poke at the ceiling but as she did, another sprinkle of white dust fell past the corner of her eye, then another, and another, until it was a small snowstorm of white dust going past her eye. That's when she saw where it was actually coming from. It wasn't from the ceiling, it was from her hands. It was her dust. She was falling apart...she was...

 _No! I won't! I have Determination!_ Undyne mustered all the will that she could and tried to pull herself back together, but as soon as she did she felt weaker than ever before. She frantically looked at her stats to find an answer.

 **8,000/23,000 HP**

Despite all her efforts in fighting the human, despite all the Determination she had, there was no other way to put it. She was...dying.

 _Gotta get to Alphys! Gotta get her help!_ Undyne, rolled out of the bed and tried to stand up but she felt her legs give way as soon as she tried. She fell forward onto her hands, causing more of her to break away further into more fragments of dust. Forced to crawl, Undyne tried to hurry to Alphys. She didn't know what she could do to help, but she won't give up hope! She came back once. She can do it again, damnit!

"Alphys! Alphys, where are you!" her voice echoed off the walls of the lab. It was so dark, it felt oppressive. She needed to escape, she needed to get out and find Alphys!

"Undyne? Undyne!" Alphys appeared from out of the gloom, dropping her uncooked ramen and water, and rushed to her friend's side. "Undyne, what's going on?! Show me your stats!"

 **5,650/23,000 HP**

"O-oh, God." Alphys reached out, with tears in her eyes, to touch Undyne's face only to pull away and see all the dust sticking to it. Alphys grew quiet for a moment as she concentrated.

"Al? It's going to be alright. Just give me that healing item and I should be right as rain." said Undyne trying to save face with a proud grin.

"No. Wait here, I-I'll be back.", with gusto, Alphys rushed back into the gloom with a look of determination on her face.

"Al!", shouted Undyne, but it was in vain. She was already gone. _No! It's not over yet!_ Undyne searched and reached out with her remaining hand to grab the dry ramen on the floor and scarfed it down, uncooked. _This must work!_

 **You ate the Instant Noodles! You gained 90 HP!**

 _No...No, that can't be it! I need more than that! I..._ Undyne started to sob in defeat. _This is it. I'm really am going to die. Why? Why?! Why did that brat have to show up and kill everyone!_ Undyne dried her tears away with what's left of her arm. Her hands having already fallen away into piles of dust on the floor. _No, I must not grieve. I stopped the kid. I saved everyone from their murderous rampage_. _I must stay strong. For Alphys._ Undyne checked her stats, one last time.

 **3,378/23,000 HP**

"Undyne! Undyne! Hang on I'm c-coming!" a voice echoed through the hallways of the lab.

"Al?" Undyne rolled onto her belly. Down the hall Alphys was running as fast as she could with a red syringe in her hand. "Al, what are you...?"

Alphys stopped beside Undyne and began fiddling with the syringe, "Shh, don't talk. J-just keep your stats up."

Undyne felt a sharp prick in her back followed by a dull ache. She checked her stats to see what was Alphys trying to do.

 **2,024/23,000 HP**

"No, no, no, no. This isn't enough", mumbled Alphys as she injected more red liquid into Undyne.

"Al, tell me what you are doing. I'm starting feel stinging all over my body."

 **1,082/23,000 HP**

"I'm giving you a dose of liquid determination. This should stop you from dying and bring you back to your full strength".

Undyne was hoping she wasn't hearing Alphys wrong. _Liquid Determination?_ Undyne turned her good eye to face Alphys, to plead with her that this is a bad idea, that this could kill her faster if this goes wrong or worse, but...she couldn't do it. Alphys' eyes were lined with tears, she looked so desperate to make this work that Undyne couldn't muster up the will to stop her. _Well, it may not work with other monsters, but maybe it will work with me. I am Determined! I will live on!_

 **811/23,000 HP**

"Come on! Come on! Work!", Alphys injected more liquid determination. Undyne felt like her body was on fire from all the determination surging through her despite there was not much of her body left. Only her torso and head are still remain.

 **138/23,000 HP**

"No.", more was injected. More of Undyne's body started to fall apart.

 **37/23,000 HP**

"No!", a larger dose. Undyne eye can barely stay open.

"Al...phys?"

 **8/23,000 HP**

"Please, God! No!" Alphys pushed the syringe top all the way down.

 **1/23,000 HP**

 **...**

 **You used Liquid DT! HP fully healed!**

 **23,000/23,000 HP**

"Oh thank, Asgore!" Alphys sobbed. The dust of Undyne's body started to crawl back to its host, reconstructing it right before everyone's eyes.

Undyne's eye shot wide open and she bolted up, nearly hitting Alphys in the face, "Al! The Human...wait, where am I and why do I feel...funny?"

"Oh, Undyne...", Alphys embraced Undyne, tears fervently flowing from her eyes. Undyne opened her mouth in protest, but soon gave into the embrace. Still...something really did feel wrong, like she was...melting? Undyne looked at her hand and saw that it really was melting away along with the rest of her arm.

 _No, not today!_ Undyne clenched her fist and concentrated, focusing all of her willpower on staying alive. With her Determination alone, the goop retreated back to its place and solidified, but the strain was still there. Her body still felt like it would melt away or fall apart at any second.

"I thought I lost you, Undyne.", cried Alphys.

"Don't worry Al. I'm here.", whispered Undyne. _I'll stay as long as I can, babe._


End file.
